Soft Touches
by Aifric
Summary: Just a little Christmas story that's a couple days...er weeks late. (I don't own DBZ)


The curtains fluttered in the breeze as Goten lay beside Trunks with his back to the window. Goten lay on his side with his knees pulled up to his chest. He watched Trunks's chest slowly rise and fall with each breath. Behind him the alarm clock read 3:21.  
  
Goten reached out and pushed Trunks's hair off of his forehead. 'How can you keep this from me, Trunks?' He thought.  
  
Goten slid out of bed and left the room. He crept down the stairs and went to the kitchen. The light filled the kitchen as he reached for the knife block. From it he pulled a knife. He then left the kitchen.  
  
Goten knelt beside his prey and raised the knife. He hesitated and questioned himself. 'Do I really want to do this? It's not to late to turn around.'  
  
But Goten continued, he slid the knife in and stopped, waiting for a reaction. There was none. Goten slid the knife in again, and continued.  
  
Finally the last piece of tape was cut and he pulled the wrapping from the Christmas present.  
  
Goten gave a small squeal of delight as he revealed a new stereo. 'God I love that man.' He whispered to himself.  
  
Goten pushed the stereo away. 'I'll just open one more and then I'll wrap them again.' He thought to himself. He reached for the next one and pulled it to himself. 'This is a heavy one.' He groaned. He read the tag on it. In curly writing it read, "To Goten, Lots of love from Mom and Dad." His mom had tied a large red ribbon around it.  
  
'How do you get ribbon off?' He thought to himself. He tried to turn the present over to find the end of the ribbon. He lifted one end up and put his other hand underneath, feeling around. His shoulder began to get tired and he grabbed the knife to cute the ribbon. As he reached back under, the present slipped from his other hand and with a loud bang it landed on his right hand.  
  
Goten bit his lip to keep himself from making a sound. He rolled onto his back. As tears began to form in his eyes Goten heard heavy footsteps running down the stairs. He tried to wipe off his face but Trunks was soon standing over him, clad only in boxers.  
  
Goten's chin wrinkled and he sniffed as Trunks stood over him.  
  
'Y'know Goten, you could have waited like 7 hours.' Said Trunks, frowning.  
  
'I'm sorry Trunks, but . . . my hand.'  
  
Trunks looked down to the end of Goten's arm and saw that the thumb and down had disappeared under the present from Chi-chi. Trunks knelt down and grabbed the present. 'Man, that is heavy.' Trunks braced himself and pulled straight up on the box and moved it away. He looked back at Goten's hand. 'Why do you have a knife?'  
  
Goten was still lying on the floor but with his eyes closed now. 'I was trying to cut the ribbon off.'  
  
Trunks pulled the knife from Goten's hand. 'Well, you're bleeding, I'm going to go get the First Aid kit, stay still."  
  
Trunks quickly returned and knelt by Goten's waist. He gently pulled the hand to himself and washed the blood off with a damp cloth. Trunks pulled some cream from the kit and smeared on the cut between Goten's thumb and pointer finger. Trunks then wrapped a white bandage around his hand. When he secured it, Trunks kissed the bandage and laid Goten's hand in his lap. Trunks softly rubbed Goten's arm.  
  
'You okay, Goten?'  
  
'Yeah.' Said Goten bashfully.  
  
Trunks put his own hand on Goten's abdomen and stoked him with his thumb.  
  
'Sorry, Trunks, I should have waited.' Said Goten softly.  
  
Trunks helped Goten stand. 'Let's get back to bed.'  
  
Goten followed Trunks up the stairs. As he stared at his hand a thought struck him. 'Trunks, why do you forgive me so easily?'  
  
Goten watched Trunks reach their bedroom door and turn in.  
  
'Because I like taking care of you.'  
  
Goten got into bed and lying on his side, he watched as Trunks got on the bed but sat on the covers. Goten reached out and placed a palm on one of Trunks's thighs. He rubbed Trunks's leg affectionately then pulled some covers over Trunks.  
  
Trunks ruffled Goten's hair and then slid down beside him. 'That present had better be good.' Said Trunks smiling.  
  
Goten giggled and moved closer to Trunks. He pressed his face into Trunks's collarbone and closed his eyes. Trunks rubbed Goten's back in small circles. The warm breath on his skin and the soft scent of Goten brought him swiftly to sleep.  
  
****  
  
Goten opened his eyes in the morning light. He looked up to see Trunks still sleeping. Goten brushed his hands up his sleeping Prince's sides and continued to explore, feeling the power of each muscle and the grace of each curve. Goten jumped when Trunks suddenly grabbed his wrist.  
  
'Stop it, Goten,' although his eyes were still closed, a smile played on his lips, 'your bandage is tickling me. You should go have a shower, our parents are coming in,' Trunks glanced at the clock, 'one and a half hours.'  
  
Goten rolled over and groaned. 'Okay but you have to make me breakfast while I'm in the shower.' Goten stood up and grabbed some clothes. He then left for the bathroom.  
  
He closed the door behind himself and began to undress himself. Once he was naked, Goten began to unwrap the bandage on his hand. He had not blood very much but a bruise was beginning to form on his fingers and his palm. Goten ran in under water, cleaning off some of the cream from last and night. He then ran the water in the shower and stepped in.  
  
Goten grabbed the soap and began building up a lather. He quickly cleaned himself and got out of the shower. He quickly toweled himself off and began to dress. He pulled on some boxers with Christmas trees on them and the pulled on some black dress pants. He unfolded his sweater and looked at it. It was the one Bulma had made him several years ago. She had sewn it nice enough but it was just five bright colored fabrics sewn together.  
  
Goten sighed, last year he had tried to get away with not wearing it but as soon as Bulma walked in the door, she had asked why he wasn't wearing it. He pulled it over his head and left the bathroom.  
  
Goten walked downstairs to the kitchen and found Trunks pulling toast out of the toaster.  
  
'You made me toast for Christmas breakfast?' Asked Goten.  
  
Trunks turned around and grinned. 'Well I figured people were going to be bringing snacks, and I'm sure you'd much rather have your mom's cooking then mine.'  
  
As Goten ate his toast, Trunks took his turn in the shower. Goten turned the Christmas tree lights on and waited for Trunks to come back down. His new stereo had been rewrapped by Trunks and was back under the tree.  
  
When Trunks came back down he sat on the couch beside Goten. Goten stretched out and laid his head in Trunks's lap, staring upwards. Trunks laid one hand on Goten's chest and the other he tangled in Goten's hair. They sat discussing which board games they could play and other things they could do to entertain their guests.  
  
As the discussed the possibility of charades, the doorbell rang. Goten stood up and went and answered.  
  
'Dad! Mom! Merry Christmas.' With a big smile on his face Goten brushed the snow off of Goku and helped him take his coat off.  
  
Goku smiled and returned the greeting to his son. 'Where can I put this plate, Goten?'  
  
'On the table.' Goten then turned to Chi-chi, took the pot from her hands and let her in the house.  
  
As Goten went to close the door, Bulma and Vegeta came in. He greeted them with the same smile and he hurried them to the living room. They chatted for a few minutes and then started to open the gifts. Goten passed a gift around to each person. For himself, he grabbed the one from his parents.  
  
Goten pulled the paper off, inside was a plane white box. He opened it. Inside there was an orange gi. Goten was confused, how could this weigh so much? Chi-chi looked up and saw what he was looking at.  
  
"Honey, don't you like it' She asked. 'It has all been weighted.'  
  
Goten laughed and smiled, 'Oh okay, Mom, yes I love it. Thank you.'  
  
*****  
  
Later that night, after everyone had left, Goten stretched and crawled into bed. Trunks crawled in and hugged Goten to him. With his hand he stroked Goten's face and kissed his nose. 'I saved one gift for you, Love.'  
  
Goten giggled petted Trunks's chest. 'What is it?'  
  
Trunks grabbed for something under the bed and pulled out a long, unwrapped, rectangular box.  
  
Goten was puzzled, he was expecting something else, not an actual present. He pulled the lid off and looked inside.  
  
Goten grinned, he definitely was going to get that 'something else.' 


End file.
